Zircon materials are used for a variety of industrial applications, some of which take advantage of high corrosion resistance properties possessed by zircon. One such application is in glass melt furnaces, where zircon also displays desirable glass contact qualities. However, further development of materials for glass melt applications continue to be demanded by the industry.